Winter is Fun
by TheKingofAnimeandManga
Summary: On a cold snowy day, Asuka proposes an idea for her and Shinji to warm up. ONE-SHOT!


**MY SECOND NGE FANFIC.**

It was a snowy day in Ann Arbor, Michigan. Shinji Ikari walked into the kitchen, where his wife Asuka was preparing lunch. He embraced her from behind and kissed the side of her face. "Hiya sweetie," he said. Shinji had just finished doctoral school at the University of Michigan and decided to stay in America for the time being. They also had a 3 year old son to provide for. Plus Ann Arbor was so just so lively. Besides Asuka is American herself.

She turned in his arms and kissed him open-mouthed, thrusting her tongue against his.

"Well that was a bit unexpected," he said, once they'd eventually stopped seemingly trying to eat each other.

"Sorry. Well, not sorry, but you know what I mean."

Shinji noticed her flushed face and, glancing down, could clearly see her nipples straining against her tight white t-shirt. She seemed massively turned on for some reason.

"You okay?" he asked.

"I'm so fucking horny you wouldn't believe," she said. "I was talking to Rei earlier. She was telling me about her and Kaworu's sexual escapades." Rei Nagisa and her husband Kaworu were childhood friends of Shinji and Asuka. They had also went to the University of Michigan and decided to stay in Ann Arbor due to its progressive nature. They lived down the street from the Ikaris and unlike them they are childless.

Shinji's eyebrows rose. " Really?"

"Yeah, she told me that they had just had a foursome with an Arab American couple from Dearborn. I gotta tell you, I started to get a bit moist and my nips just pinged out. You know I can't control the fucking things. She also mention that they went to a swingers party in downtown Detroit where you had to arrive naked and have sex in a big chocolate fountain." she said.

"Oh my God? A chocolate fountain? Seriously? I knew they were kinky but that's just...wow!" Shinji asked.

"Yeah and don't get me started on the sex in the EVA thing she told me about last week. Well, a thought just occurred to me. You know our sex life could use some sprucing up."

"I think so too. So what you have in mind?" Shinji said.

"Well I was thinking we could try a threesome?" she said.

Shinji pondered. "Well, maybe a threeway could work. I've always wanted to experiment with another woman."

"What about man?" asked Asuka.

"Mmmm, maybe I'll think about it." he said. Just as she was ask, their son, Masaru came.

"Mommy, daddy, is lunch ready yet?" he asked.

"It'll be soon, honey. Just give Mommy a minute." she told him. Masaru pouted.

"I'm hungry!" he complained.

"Come on sport, let's go read." Shinji said as he lifted him. Shinji always encouraged his son to read. Asuka smiled and continued to make lunch but she began to think. In their five years of marriage, it never occurred to her that they never tried anything outside of the usual husband and wife fucking. She was certainly going to change that. When she sat the lunch of soba noddles and sausages down, she pulled out her cell. It was a call to Rei.

"Hello?" Rei answered.

"Hey, Rei!"

"Hello, Asuka."

"Say I was wondering: How would you like to have sex with Shinji?" Rei beamed with glee.

"I'd be most honored." she said.

"Great! So when do you think you can come?" Asuka asked.

"Mmmm, how about this Saturday, provided you can get Masaru out the house."

"Don't worry. He'll be at the Hands-On Museum all day with his grandfather. They have a new EVA exhibit he really wants to see."

"Okay, that sounds exciting. I'll be over there." she said.

"Yay! Gotta go and feed lunch to these two hungry males."

"Ok bye." said Rei as she hung up.

"LUNCH!" Asuka yelled. Shinji and Masaru rushed into the kitchen.

"Itadakimasu" they all said and began eating.

"So are you ready for the big trip to the museum with grandpa?" asked Asuka.

"Yes, I sure am, Mommy!" said Masaru. "I wonder what you and daddy will do at home?" he asked.

"We'll find something." said Shinji. He gave Asuka a wink. From their time being EVA pilots, they've learned to communicate telepathically. Shinji received Asuka's message of a threesome with Rei Saturday. He also gave her a message that it will be one hell of a time!

Saturday had came and Masaru was with Gendo at the Hands-On Museum. Shinji and Asuka were innocently reading with a knock on the doorbell came. They already knew who it was. Rei came in her winter garb.

"Thanks. It's freezing out there." she said as she dusted the snow off. She removed her coat.

"So should we get started?" Asuka asked.

"HELL YEAH!" she said. "What about you, Shinji?"

"I'm ready as I'll ever be!" he told her.

"Good." she said. All three raced upstairs to Shinji and Asuka's bedroom. Shinji and Rei wasted no time and started to kiss. He wrapped his lean muscular arms around her voluptuous form. Asuka had to admit: It was strange seeing her husband kiss another woman but at the same time it was so erotic. She went outside the room to change. Rei had changed much from her stoic childhood years. She was still a bit of a wallflower but in bed she was a fucking animal along with her husband. Removing his shirt revealed a lean chiseled physique of a six pack and medium sized arms. She also removed his pants revealing his large cock. At 7 inches soft, it was larger than a lot of men hard.

Rei moved slowly up and down on Shinji's cock. Shinji gripped her hips, trying to force her to go faster, but she wasn't having it and grabbed his hands and moved them to her forty inch tits, nipples aching to be caressed. Shinji obliged and filled his hands with them, kneading them and pulling on the thrusting nipples. He hardened to his full length of 12 inches. "Woah Shinji! You're way bigger than any guy me and Kaworu have ever come across." she said.

Asuka came back in and approached the bed, unfettered tits jiggling against the semi-transparent white silk blouse and the nipples denting the fabric, until she stood at the side, within reach of Rei. Asuka looked her up and down, lingering on her 34DD tits. Eventually, she reached out and ran a palm across one of her erect nipples.

"Very nice," said Asuka. "Very nice indeed."

Rei looked down at Shinji, who just grinned at her. She then looked at Asuka, eyes flicking down to her tits. "Oh, you like them do you?" Asuka asked, following Rei's gaze.

"Asuka, I didn't know you were so...well endowed!" she said. Asuka's bust was a delightful 36DD.

She cupped her tits and squeezed them so that they bulged against the flimsy covering, the nipples poking against the cloth. She moistened a finger and ran it around a nipple until it was clearly visible through the blouse.

Rei's breathing deepened as Asuka moved closer to her, bending slightly so that her nipple was inches from Rei's mouth. Rei poked her tongue out and licked at the nipple, then closed her mouth around it and sucked it into her mouth.

"Suck it, flick it with your tongue. You wanted them in your mouth right?" Asuka said. Rei did so, then switched to the other, while Asuka reached down and grasped Rei's tits and started to massage them, flicking and rolling her fingers around the jutting nipples.

Asuka pulled back, leaving Rei, still impaled on Shinji's cock, gasping in erotic pleasure, mouth open. Asuka bent and clamped her mouth onto Rei's, sucking the tongue into her mouth. She reached down once more to maul at Rei's tits, then broke off the kiss and her mouth latched onto Rei's nipples, one after the other, sucking them into her mouth and rolling her tongue around them. She drew back and blew gently, causing the aureoles to crinkle from the cold and making the nipples even more erect.

Rei ran a hand up the inside of Asuka's leg, under the short black skirt, until she reached the junction between Asuka's legs. She was delighted to discover, through the flimsy knickerss, that it was shaved, as was her own. And soaking wet, as, again, was her own. She traced the lips beneath the cloth, then moved the knickers to one side so that she had unhindered access. She inserted a finger in Asuka's delightfully moist cunt, stirred it around for a while then removed it and offered it to Asuka. Asuka took the digit into her mouth and licked her juices from it, then kissed Rei again.

Asuka moved back and stood looking at Rei. Her skirt had ridden up, revealing the damp crotch of her knickers. Her face was flushed and her nipples were thrusting against the damp silk that covered them.

Shinji pushed Rei off him and pushed her onto her back and spread her legs wide. Rei thought that he was going to dive in tongue first, but, instead, he got up and stood next to his wife, an arm around her waist. "Wank for us."

Rei grinned, but did nothing, teasing them both.

"Go on, start wanking," Asuka demanded. "Stick your fingers up your cunt and start thrusting. You could get at least three up there. You're certainly wet enough."

Asuka's hand drifted towards Shinji's cock, which had reduced to a semi-erect state. She pulled the foreskin back so that his glans was revealed, a bead of pre-cum dangling off the end. She smeared the pre-cum over the head, then started to wank him in earnest.

Rei's breathing increased and a flush spread across her upper chest. Her hands, which had been lying across the bed, moved to her tits, pushing them together and kneading them. The nipples were cherry-red and sticking out a good inch from her aureoles. Her hands crept down her stomach. She placed them either side of her cunt and pulled the lips apart.

Shinji moved the hand that was around Asuka's waist up to her tits, and squeezed gently. He popped a couple of buttons and placed his hand inside. Asuka undid the remaining buttons and eased the blouse from her shoulders, exposing her massive beauties to Rei's avid gaze.

Rei's breathing increased still more and she thrust two fingers into her cunt.

"That's it," Asuka gasped. "Go on, wank that cunt. Get your juices flowing. Get another finger in there."

Rei did just that, while using the thumb from her other hand to massage her clit. She stuck the fingers that had been up her cunt into her mouth and licked the juices from them.

Asuka couldn't take any more and dived between Rei's legs and stuck her tongue up her cunt.

Rei screamed as Asuka lapped away at her. She grabbed Asuka's head and mashed it into her cunt. "Lick me, you dirty bitch!"

Shinji got behind Asuka and unbuttoned then unzipped her short skirt to reveal her bum, clad in a pair of see-through knickers. He eased them, and the skirt, down her legs. Asuka lifted each leg in turn to allow Shinji to remove them, leaving her stark naked, ass in the air as she knelt on the bed. He ran a finger around her cunt lips, before inserting it, then another, then another into her sopping wet cunt.

Asuka gasped, but carried on licking Rei, paying particular attention to her clit, strumming it mercilessly, until a ferocious orgasm tore through Rei, her juices flooding Asuka's face.

Shinji replaced his fingers with his tongue, licking up and down her slit, then waggling his tongue against her clit. He climbed up onto the bed and lined his cock up before thrusting into her to the hilt. He bent forward and cupped her generous tits in his hands, squeezing them and pulling on the nipples.

Asuka started to ease herself up Rei's body. Slowly, so that Shinji could shuffle along and remain inside her. She spent a bit of time tonguing Rei's navel before moving up once more until she reached her tits. She pushed them together and alternated sucking each nipple. Moving up once more, she reached Rei's mouth and stuck her tongue inside, swirling it against Rei's.

Shinji was still inside Asuka and was now able to finger Rei's cunt. Two, then three fingers went inside her and Rei moaned into Asuka's mouth. "I want to taste your cunt," she said.

Asuka allowed Shinji to slip out of her and moved up Rei's body and knelt astride her face. She reached down and pulled her cunt lips apart. Rei poked her tongue out and prodded at it, sticking it in as far as she could, then pulling out and flicking it against Asuka's clit.

Shinji got behind Asuka, running his cock up and down between her ass cheeks. He reached around and cupped her tits, squeezing them so that the flesh bulged between his fingers.

Rei lapped away at Asuka's cunt until Asuka orgasmed, flooding Rei's face with cum. She pulled away from Shinji, lay next to Rei and licked her juices from Rei's face, before kissing her deeply.

Shinji knelt on the bed between them and offered his straining cock to where the two mouths joined. Both girls licked at the head and shaft, occasionally kissing each other when their tongues happened to meet.

Shinji scooted down then thrust into Rei. Asuka remained where she was, fondling Rei's tits and occasionally kissing her or sucking on her nipples.

"I'm gonna come," Shinji gasped after a while.

"Shoot it in my mouth," Rei demanded, so Shinji straddled her chest and positioned his cock a couple of inches from Rei's mouth. Asuka reached out and grasped it and started wanking it briskly. It didn't take long before Shinji threw his head back and fired a torrent of spunk straight into Rei's mouth.

Asuka milked Shinji's cock until his orgasm had diminished. Some of the spunk had landed on Rei's face, so Asuka licked it all up and went to kiss Rei. She was delighted to find that Rei hadn't swallowed the spunk in her mouth and, when Asuka clamped her mouth onto Rei's, Rei pushed a wad of spunk into her mouth.

Their tongues swirled together, then were joined by Shinji's. Rei's eyes widened in surprise, then she allowed Shinji to suck some of the spunk out of her mouth which he then transferred to Asuka's. They kept this up until all three mouths were fully coated.

They lay back on the bed, sated for the time being.

Rei looked at Shinji's cock, still very hard.

"Nice stamina, Shinji." said Rei.

"Thanks. I get a lot of practice." he said, winking at Asuka.

"You're insatiable," Asuka commented, while slowly stroking her moist slit.

"Come here," Rei said to Asuka, opening her legs wide and pulling her cunt lips apart.

Asuka moved up to Rei, then flipped around and planted her cunt on Rei's face, while her tongue delved deep into Rei's.

Shinji stroked his slowly hardening cock. It was looking like it wouldn't be very long at all before he would be ready for action again.

The girls licked at each other, faces soon glistening with girl-spunk.

"I've got an idea," Rei said, suddenly. "Kaworu probably isn't doing anything at the moment. I bet he'd love to join us." She looked at Shinji. "Plus, he's really into sucking cock. You seem to like the taste of your own spunk, but what about someone else's?"

Shinji's cock gave a little twitch at this. Truth be told, he did fantasize about sucking a cock and tasting another man's spunk, though he didn't want to admit it to his wife. He often reminisced the days where he and Kaworu experimented but they did not have intercourse. The more he thought about it, the harder his cock became, until pre-cum was oozing liberally from his cock. He smeared it down his 12 inch shaft.

"Don't waste it. Let me ring Kaworu and see if I can get him over here." said Rei.

She climbed off the bed and walked naked across the room, ass jiggling delightfully, to where her phone was in her handbag.

Asuka, meanwhile, lay down next to Shinji, idly toying with his cock. She bent down to lick some of the copious pre-cum from his cock, before kissing him and transferring it to him.

Rei returned to the bed. "He'll be five minutes. I'll go wait downstairs to let him in." the fact that she was naked didn't matter. The house was a large detached and the trees around the property meant that nobody could see in from outside. Plus the snow meant that no one was outside anyway, except for a few kids.

Ten minutes later, a naked Rei was standing next to a fully-dressed Kaworu at the bottom of the bed. Kaworu's pants were bulging hugely at the front.

"Hi, hon" Rei said as she kissed her husband. Rei removed his winter clothes then crouched down behind him and in one swift movement, dragged his bottoms down. His physique was a little more muscular than Shinji's plus he was so handsome he could stop anyone in their tracks. His cock twanged when released and almost slapped him on the stomach.

"Oh my God, that's fucking beautiful," Asuka gasped, as she took in the glorious thirteen inches bobbing around in front of her. Also it was thick. Much thicker than Shinji. Rei, now standing behind Kaworu, reached around and grasped his cock. She pulled the foreskin back to reveal his deep purple helmet, glistening with pre-cum. Asuka simply couldn't resist and, sitting on the end of the bed, plunged her mouth down onto it. It tasted wonderful! She licked around the head, before taking it, and about ten inches of the shaft, deep into her mouth.

Rei left them to it for the moment and crawled onto the bed. Shinji was holding his cock upright and Rei sank down onto it, leaning forward and offering her generous tits to Shinji's mouth. He encircled each nipple in turn, lashing them with his tongue and sucking as much of her tit into his mouth as he could. Rei moved up and down slowly, enough to keep him hard, but not enough that he would shoot his load any time soon.

"Want to try, Shinji?" Asuka asked from the bottom of the bed.

"Yeah, go on Shinji, " Rei said as she climbed off of Shinji. "Suck his cock. It's really tasty."

Shinji, feeling somewhat nervous, moved the the end of the bed and sat next to Asuka, who took Kaworu's cock from her mouth and held it out to him.

He was shaking, actually shaking, with lust, his heart going ten to the dozen. He reached out and touched his friends' cock for the first time in since high school. He couldn't believe how hot it was, or how heavy, or how much longer and thicker it is now. He moved his hand back and forth slowly, the helmet coming into view then disappearing. A bead of pre-cum emerged and he poked his tongue out and gently touched it. The taste was tangy, much like his own, but slightly different to his own. He ran his tongue around the head, gathering all the pre-cum, then took the whole head into his mouth. Kaworu moaned and involuntarily moved forward, several inches of the shaft disappearing into Shinji's mouth.

Shinji's cock was now rock hard and he couldn't help but grab hold of it. His hand was immediately awash with pre-cum, which he smeared down the shaft. The musky smell drifted up and he breathed it in. After only a few seconds, he had to stop or he was going to shoot all over Kaworu's legs. He could think of a much better place for it to go.

Kaworu was almost on the point of coming, so pulled his cock from Shinji's mouth and stepped back. His glistening cock was straining almost vertically, the veins standing out and the head a dark shiny purple color. "Sorry," he said. "Don't want to spunk just yet. Not until I've had a taste of that," he said, looking down at Shinji's cock.

Shinji shifted back on the bed and lay with his legs splayed, cock pointing at the ceiling. "Help yourself," he offered.

Kaworu got onto all fours and took Shinji's cock in his hand. It was about the same length as his own and maybe just a tiny bit thicker. It was beautiful to look at and his mouth started to water at the prospect of putting it into his mouth. He slowly stroked up and down the shaft, then engulfed the head. He licked up all the pre-cum, then moved down until he had the whole thing in his mouth, his nose pressed against Shinji's pubes.

Asuka and Rei were standing at the side of the bed watching the action. Asuka climbed up onto the bed behind Kaworu and started to lick his asshole. She licked a middle finger and inserted it gently until she reached his prostate, which she began to gently massage. The effect on Kaworu was immediate, as pre-cum started to ooze from his cock. Rei had managed to squirm her head underneath Kaworu, so that his cock leaked the pre-cum straight into her mouth as she nuzzled at the head.

With a finger still in Kaworu's ass, Asuka moved her attention to his dangling balls, running her tongue around them, then sucking each in turn into her mouth. Rei was still busily sucking his cock, but her position was such that it was beginning to feel a bit uncomfortable, so she stood up and stood at the side of the bed, drinking in the sight of her husband with a cock in his mouth. She spread her legs and started to rub her cunt with one hand. The other played with her tits, squeezing them and pulling and rolling the nipples between her fingers. Shinji reached out and added his fingers to the ones in her cunt.

"Let me taste it," he said. Rei straddled his head, facing towards his feet, and lowered herself onto him. Shinji immediately pulled her cunt lips apart and thrust his tongue inside. Rei bent forward and took Shinji's cock from Kaworu's mouth and ran her tongue around the slick head. Kaworu joined in and added his tongue and then Asuka appeared and Shinji had three tongues lashing his cock. This was too much stimulation for any man and, without warning, a stream of spunk shot out of his cock and splashed down onto the three faces above it. Spurt after spurt emerged until all three faces were almost covered. They took turns to clean each other until their faces were clear and their mouths were coated.

Rei removed her cunt from Shinji's face and flopped down onto the bed next to him. She'd had several orgasms thanks to Shinji's incredible tongue and needed to take a break. Shinji and Rei shuffled backwards until they were sat up against the headboard, leaving most of the bed clear for Kaworu and Asuka to go at each other.

They wasted no time doing so. They knelt facing each other and kissed lasciviously, mouths open and tongues writhing together. Asuka's nipples poked into Kaworu's chest while his rock-hard cock nuzzled against her cunt. He reached around and grasped her buttocks, kneading the flesh and pulling the cheeks apart. Asuka reached down and grasped Kaworu's cock, moving her hand up and down and running her thumb around the head, smearing his copious pre-cum around.

Asuka pulled away breathlessly and flopped onto her back sideways across the bed, legs splayed. She pulled her cunt lips apart. "Fuck me," she demanded.

Kaworu held his cock and lowered it to her waiting cunt. He ran it up and down the slit a few times, then slapped the head onto her clit. He continued to tease her mercilessly until she was whimpering with need. Kaworu grinned evilly.

"For fuck's sake, get in in there!" Asuka ordered.

Kaworu lined his cock up with the entrance and held it there. Asuka started to thrust upwards, desperate to be filled. Kaworu pulled back each time, keeping tantalisingly out of reach.

Asuka positively screamed in frustration, then in pleasure, as Kaworu suddenly thrust forward and buried himself balls-deep inside her. She screamed again as an orgasm tore through her. She grabbed her tits and mauled at the erect nipples as the convulsions went through her. Kaworu, meanwhile, had withdrawn and was just waiting for her to calm down a bit before resuming.

When her breathing was back to normal, she beckoned to Kaworu to continue. He eased into her gently and started to move in and out quite slowly. He didn't want to rush to orgasm as the feelings currently coursing through him were so enjoyable. As the pleasure built, so did his speed, until he was pounding her ferociously. Sweat was pouring off him and his hips were a blur. He could feel his orgasm building and slowed down, looking up at Shinji, as if asking for permission.

Shinji knew exactly what Kaworu was wanting. "It's okay Kaworu. You can come inside her."

Kaworu grinned and looked down at Asuka. "Did you hear that? I'm gonna cum inside you. I'm gonna empty my balls into you. I haven't come for a couple of days so there's gonna be loads. You're gonna be flooded. Then Shinji and Rei are gonna suck it all out of you and share it between them."

He then speeded up again and pounded into her until he came. His vision blurred as his balls emptied themselves into Asuka's cunt. Another orgasm ripped through Asuka as the spunk gushed into her. When Kaworu was spent, he pulled out, his cock still fully erect and slathered with his spunk and Asuka's juices. He lay on his back, cock pointing straight up. The damn thing just didn't want to quit.

Asuka spun around so that she was facing Shinji and Rei, legs still wide apart. Her cunt was gaping open already, but she stretched it further, showing the contents to Shinji and Rei. Her cunt was awash and spunk was starting to leak out. Rei wasn't having any wastage so she stuck her head between Asuka's legs and licked up the spunk that was leaking then moved up and clamped her mouth over Asuka's cunt and started sucking. Immediately her mouth was flooded. She swallowed what she had and resumed sucking. She felt Shinji's head next to hers, so pulled away and turned to him. She kissed him and used her tongue to poke some of the spunk into his mouth. Shinji pushed his tongue into her mouth and scooped out more before pushing it back in. He then dipped his head to Asuka's cunt and stabbed it inside, gathering more of Kaworu's discharge. When he had removed all that he could he turned to Rei, mouth closed and moved her head so that her mouth was below his. He opened his mouth and Kaworu's spunk slithered down his tongue and into Rei's mouth. She savoured the musky taste, coating the inside of her mouth, before swallowing, then grabbed the back of Shinji's head and pulled it down and thrust her tongue into his mouth, running it around the inside to gather as much of Kaworu's spunk as she could.

Asuka noticed that Kaworu's cock hadn't diminished at all and was lustrous with sex juice. She crawled over to him and dropped her mouth down onto him, licking up the spunk and cunt juice. When it was all cleaned off she crawled up and kissed Kaworu, allowing him to taste the combination of the two of them.

Shinji and Rei were still kissing and transferring Kaworu's copious load of spunk between them. By now, Shinji's cock had reached full erection and Rei was holding it and slowly moving up and down.

"I want the same as Asuka just got," Rei said. "Fill me with your spunk." She reclined onto the bed and opened her legs, inviting Shinji in. Shinji obliged and slipped into her juicy cunt with virtually no resistance.

Asuka and Kaworu had moved closer so they could see all the action, Kaworu's cock, amazingly, was still fully erect

"Do you know what would be better than having a cunt full of spunk?" he asked the room in general. "A cunt full of two loads," he said, waggling his eyebrows at Asuka.

"Did you hear that Rei?" Asuka asked. "Two loads of spunk in your cunt and three tongues to lick it all out." She had, by this time, approached Rei and was massaging her jiggling tits. "I might even spit some into your mouth, you dirty girl!"

Kaworu's cock was now throbbing from the effects of this dirty talk. He grabbed hold of it and said, "Come on Shinji, fill her up so I can stick this in and feel your spunk squelching against it."

Shinji's cock pulsed and he came, his spunk jetting up into Rei. He kept thrusting and frothy spunk began to gather at the junction between his cock and her cunt. He turned to Kaworu. "Ready?"

"Fuck yes," Kaworu confirmed, holding onto his cock at the base, ready to ram it into his girlfriend.

Shinji withdrew and sat back on his heels, spunk and cunt juice covered cock waving in the air. Asuka climbed over Rei's prone body and licked the juices from Shinji's cock, relishing the taste.

While they were doing this, Kaworu lined up his cock with Rei's cunt and used the head to gather up the small amount of spunk that had leaked out. "Do you want to watch this, guys?" he asked Shinji and Asuka.

They positioned themselves so that they had an unencumbered view and watched as Kaworu slowly inserted the tip of his cock. He pulled out, showing them the globs of Shinji's spunk that were clinging to it before sliding in a bit deeper, then pulling out again, then repeating. Each time, more of his cock was coated with Shinji's spunk. Finally, he withdrew so that only the tip was inserted, then rammed it forward. Spunk shot out from between his cock and Rei's cunt, covering his balls. He speeded up and the spunk frothed up.

Asuka started to massage his balls. She wanted him to come as soon as possible as she was desperate to get her tongue up there. She wasn't disappointed as after only a few seconds, Kaworu's butt cheeks clenched and he fired into Rei. He gradually slowed, then pulled out, his cock awash with spunk and cunt juice.

Asuka was first in, licking around Rei's puffy cunt lips to gather up the frothy spunk before poking her tongue up her cunt and sucking out as much as she could. True to her word, she crawled up Rei's sweat-soaked body and straddled her so that their tits mashed together and held her face over Rei's. Rei opened her mouth and Asuka spat the wad of spunk into it, then followed that with her tongue.

Kaworu and Shinji, meanwhile, were busy tonguing her cunt at the same time. Occasionally, their spunk-covered tongues would meet and they would writhe together, sharing the musky nectar between them.

Kaworu's cock, incredibly, was still almost fully erect, so he inserted it into Rei's cunt then pulled out, thus retrieving the spunk that was too deep for their tongues to reach, and offered it to Shinji. Shinji licked round the head then up and down the shaft until the only fluid left was his own saliva.

The four lounged around on the bed, gathering their breath and allowing the sweat to cool, and smiled at each other.

Shinji's and Kaworu's cocks were starting to show signs of life.

"Ready for another round?" Kaworu asked.

It was going to be a long night.

 **THE END.**


End file.
